deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Seymour Redding
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Jason Simpson |number = 009 |notebook = A Western-obsessed, insecure security guard who sees the outbreak as his long-awaited chance to be "the law" and get the respect and power he feels he deserves. |job = Security Officer |mission = WWJWD? |weapon = Nightstick Lasso Revolver |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Seymour Redding is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission WWJWD? He is a security guard who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his newfound authority, he sets up makeshift gallows in the South Plaza and begins executing Justin Tetherford and other survivors by hanging. Story Dead Rising 2 WWJWD? Chuck comes across Seymour taunting a captive man named Justin Tetherford, declaring him a looter, while the man tries to defend himself, stating that he was just looking for food. Seymour ignores the man and throws the man off the scaffold where he is standing on, snapping his neck. After the execution, he sees Chuck nearby and declares him a looter and begins to attack him. After Seymour is defeated, he attempts to flee by climbing up onto a large statue, inadvertently turning on a nearby table saw in the process. As he is climbing, he loses his grip and falls onto the saw, killing him. After Seymour's death, Ray Teller, a survivor that was hiding from Seymour, will call for Chuck and join up with him. Tactics Don't Do's Don't try to climb up onto any of the nearby platforms during the fight, as this causes Seymour to pull you back down to the floor with a lasso, causing damage and temporary incapacitation. Trying to attack him with a melee weapon or firearm from high ground will only cause Seymour to shoot it out of Chuck's hands. Melee Seymour is one of the easiest Psychopath's as he is highly susceptible to melee attacks. A few swings of a Defiler or Knife Gloves will take Seymour out in less than two minutes. However, Seymour is a very good shot with his revolver, and each round packs a strong punch, so get into melee range as quickly as possible. He attacks with a nightstick when you're in close, but these attacks are fairly easy to dodge and leave him open for a few seconds. Get in a few hits with fast, powerful weapons, then dodge when he delivers his counterattack. Repeat this process until his health is depleted. Ranged * Due to Seymour's hawk eyes(Superior Accuracy that is.), you just cant take him down with ranged weapons. He will shoot of any fire arms you have, even on survivors. This includes any weapons that are two-armed, like a chainsaw. Don't mind using ranged attacks, you will just fail trying to. *At the start of the battle Seymour stands next to a pillar. Simply run around the pillar, attack him with a melee weapon and duck back around the pillar before he can retaliate with gun-fire. Continue with this and he goes down VERY quickly. Trivia *Seymour seems to have much in common to Jo Slade, another law enforcement officer who kills hostages found in Willamette Parkview Mall. *The song that plays while fighting him is "I Believe You" by Celldweller. *After Seymour dies via saw blade, Chuck comments humorously "I '''saw' what you did there.''" *Having defeated Seymour, his Six-Shooter can be found on the sawing board he dies on, containing 60 bullets - all of which can be fired without reloading. Only one will spawn at any given time, so Chuck should drop the one he is carrying each time he enters the South Plaza. Note while standing still with Seymour's revolver & aiming down the sites, Chuck can fire from the hip with an alarming rate while styling a wild west shootout stance; Otherwise when walking or running, it aims just like any other normal gun. Gallery seymour.png|Woeeeeeeeee, Piggy Piggy Piggy. seymour2.png|Seymour taunts Justin seymournew1.jpg|Seymour about to execute Justin seymournew2.jpg|Seymour Redding Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths